Key To My Heart
by BlueEyedDreamer97
Summary: Kuki turned 13 today, but that means she has to be decommissioned. That doesn't settle well with Wally and Kuki. So when Kuki starts talking to the other ex-operatives after her decommissioning, Wally's confused. Will he ever find out why? now complete!
1. 13

**Key to My Heart**

Today was supposed to be a happy day, but it wasn't. Today, Kuki Sanban turned 13. It was happy because she was growing up, but sad because she would have to be decommissioned from the Kid Next Door.

The only friend that was at her birthday was Wallabee Beatles. He was part of the Kid Next Door and she has had a crush on him since she was 10. Wally was the youngest. Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby had already been decommissioned and didn't remember a thing about their time in the Kids Next Door, or that they were friends with Kuki and Wally.

Wally was the most upset about Kuki's birthday. Even though he'd never admit it, he liked Kuki too. He wasn't into all the cruddy, mushy stuff, so he didn't know how to tell her, even if he had the courage. He knew that he had a week before she forgot all about him, so he had a plan. He was going to give her a present that would explain his feelings and he didn't have to use words, though he knew he should, since Kuki could be clueless at times.

Before Kuki blew out the candles on her cake, she stood behind where Wally was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck so she was hugging him. They smiled a pain filled but happy smile as Mrs. Sanban took a picture of them.

When Kuki leaned in to blow out her birthday candles, Wally and Mushi pushed her head in her cake. Of course, her mother took a picture, trying to actually take it while laughing.

Kuki lifted her head to glare at her little sister, who ran when Kuki looked up, so she turned to glare at Wally who was too busy laughing to notice. She turned to her smooshed up cake and picked up a piece with her hand, smashing it in Wally's face. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at her. There were several more flashes, but the two were too busy looking at each other to notice. Wally glared and Kuki smirked. She swiped her finger against his cheek and put it in her mouth.

"Mmm, vanilla!" she smiled and he just stared at her. Then they both started laughing and leaning on each other for support.

"Wally, Kuki, look over here." Mrs. Sanban called to them. They looked at her still laughing a little. She held the camera up and they put an arm around each other's shoulders, smiling a real smile at the woman taking the picture. Their worries about her being decommissioned were momentarily forgotten.

_Later…_

Kuki and Wally were in the bathroom trying to clean the cake off their faces and out of their hair, laughing lightly at their act.

Suddenly, reality coming back to them, they realized they shouldn't be smiling.

Wally looked at Kuki, who was getting cake out her hair and hiding her tears from her best friend.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Kooks." he said softly.

She nodded and tears came faster. "Somewhere I know I'll miss you, too." he turned her to face him and hugged her tightly. This shocked her because he wasn't the type to hug people first, you usually have to hug him first and still he usually doesn't hug you back.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Wally, too.

"I hate this cruddy decommissioning thing!" he said.

Wally sighed and ran his fingers through his cake-filled hair. He thought quietly while Kuki continued to clean the cake off her.

"Hey, Kooks?" she looked at his nervous face with curiosity. He pulled out a pink box from his pocket. "I, uh, I got this for ya." he held it out and she looked at it confused. "Happy birthday." Wally knew no one was going to give her a birthday present because she ordered them not to.

"Wally," she scolded him. "I told everyone not to get me anything!" he sighed.

"Kooks, I got ya this for a reason." she crossed her arms and waited expectantly. "Just… open it first." he handed it to her and she opened the pink velvet box to reveal a necklace with a key attached to it.

"It's beautiful, but what exactly was the reason for this?" Wally grabbed a chain around his neck to show her a heart. She was still confused.

"Kooks, you have the key to my heart." she stared at him shocked. "I've had a crush on you since we were 10, but I'd never admit that to anyone. But I realized I had to suck it up and get enough courage to tell ya before ya forgot." he looked down embarrassed. He felt two warm hands pulling his face up. He looked up at Kuki, who was smiling at him. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his. This was their first kiss. Not their first kiss together, but at all. She quickly pulled away and hugged him tightly.

"I love it, Wally." she said and Wally hugged her just as tight. They saw a flash and looked towards the door, where Mushi was standing, smiling evilly and holding the camera. "Mushi!" Kuki yelled at her sister, who ran away yelling for their mom. Wally and Kuki ran out into the living room where Mushi was showing their mother.

"Awe! How cute!" Mrs. Sanban gushed looking at the picture with a hand over her heart and a smile on her face.

Wally and Kuki looked away and stepped a little bit away from each other, a blush present on both of their faces.

"You two are so adorable!" Mrs. Sanban continued to gush, causing their blushes to deepen to a deep red color. "Ok, Ok, you two go finish getting the cake out of your hair." she smiled at them and they ran out of the room, happy to get away from her.

After they finally got the cake out of their hair, Kuki taking longer since her hair was longer, Wally took the necklace and told her to turn around. He gently placed it around her neck and latched it in the back. Kuki turned around and hugged him.


	2. Decommissioned Suspicions

_Previously on Key to My Heart…_

_Wally and Kuki looked away and stepped a little bit away from each other, a blush present on both of their faces._

"_You two are so adorable!" Mrs. Sanban continued to gush, causing their blushes to deepen to a deep red color. "Ok, Ok, you two go finish getting the cake out of your hair." she smiled at them and they ran out of the room, happy to get away from her._

_After they finally got the cake out of their hair, Kuki taking longer since her hair went to the middle of her back, Wally took the necklace and told her to turn around. He gently placed it around her neck and latched it in the back. Kuki turned around and hugged him._

_1 week later…_

Wally and Kuki spent as much time together as they could in the week they had left. Of course, since Wally was still part of the KND, he had to go on missions' everyday with the other sectors since he was the only one left in his sector, and it made Kuki sad to realize she was never going to experience that again.

When her decommissioning time came, she was crying and holding onto Wally as if her life depended on it, but he was doing the same thing and trying to force himself not to cry, even though he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

He knew that once Kuki goes into the decommissioning room, a room in the tree house that no one had been into before, she doesn't come out, but he'll see her mysteriously appear at school, not knowing who he is, but talking to the other ex-KND operatives like they never forgot.

"Kuki Sanban." A professional voice called over an intercom. Wally held her tighter and finally let the tears spill from his eyes.

"Please don't go, Kooks!" and hugged him tightly back.

He finally released her and she went up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips. When she pulled back to look at him, she gave him a small, sad smile and turned towards the door. Walking slowly, clutching her favorite orange rainbow monkey tightly to her chest. When she made it to the door, she turned around and waved.

She walked through the door and she was gone. He could no longer see her. She'll never remember him. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and left the tree house, walking slowly back home and trudging up the stairs.

_The next day…_

The next day at school, when Wally walked into his first period class, he saw Kuki turned around in her seat, talking to Abby who sat behind her as if they never forgot each other. Wally and Kuki sat next to each other. As Wally walked over and took his seat, they started talking softer, as if they were saying something Wally shouldn't hear.

He decided he might try to be friends with Kuki - start over - even though he knew it would be hopeless.

"Hey." Kuki looked at him quickly then looked back at Abby as she whispered something to her. She nodded and turned back to Wally.

"Hi." she said sweetly.

"Do you remember me?" She looked towards Abby who gave her a look.

"Of course." he smiled a little. "You're Wally Beatles, we've sitting next to each other since the 7th grade started." his smile faltered.

"Right." he sighed and looked down. Kuki went back to whispering to Abby until Mr. Drakopolus walked in. **(That's the name of my science teacher. He's Greek. It's pronounced like, Drah-cop-pull-iss. We just call him Mr. D though.)**

All throughout class, Wally kept sneaking peaks at Kuki who looked like she was holding something back and ready to burst any second.

"Okay, you can go." Mr. D said and everyone got up and rushed out of the room. Abby and Kuki left together quickly and when Wally walked out the classroom door he saw them talking quietly with Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie. He felt left out but shook the feeling off. Kuki's turned him into a softie and he doesn't like it. He trudged off to his next period class which he just so happened to share with Nigel and Hoagie.

As they walked past him to their seats behind Wally and Abby, he heard them whispering, "But what happens if she slips and tells?"

"She won't tell. It's not his time yet, she understands that." Nigel explained to Hoagie.

"But-" Hoagie tried to say before Nigel interrupted him.

"She won't tell." Nigel said sternly, taking his seat.

"Yeah, have a little confidence in the girl. She's stronger then you think. Abby knows she won't tell." Abby told him.

Wally, confused and feeling left out, started drawing on his notebook absent-mindedly. It took him a few minutes to realize he was drawing hearts with Kuki's name in them. He heard his ex-best friends snicker and dared to look at them.

They looked at him until he looked away, just as Ms. Mihos walked into the classroom. **(She's my Social Studies/History teacher. Her name is easy to pronounce. Just say "My Hoes" xD that's what my best friend calls her.)**

That class went by achingly slow as it always does, but the next two classes went by quickly, maybe it was because he didn't have his ex-best friends and ex-KND operatives to whisper all through them and distract him. They've done it before, but he always had Kuki with him to distract him.

When lunchtime finally came, he sat at the table he and Kuki sat at alone for the past 4 months. [That's when Abby was decommissioned and they were the only two left]

He looked over the tables in the room until he saw the one he wanted. The four ex-operatives were huddled over the table, two on each side, and it looked like Nigel was explaining something important because he was flailing his hands around as if he was trying to get rid of a swarm of bees.

They all nodded. He put his hand in and the others did too, saying a soft chant and sticking there hands not very high in the air as to not draw attention to themselves.

Wally was getting suspicious about them.


	3. Disappearing Confusions?

'_Previously on Key to My Heart…_

_When lunchtime finally came, he sat at the table he and Kuki sat at alone for the past 4 months. [That's when Abby was decommissioned and they were the only two left]_

_He looked over the tables in the room until he saw the one he wanted. The four ex-operatives were huddled over the table, two on each side, and it looked like Nigel was explaining something important because he was flailing his hands around as if he was trying to get rid of a swarm of bees._

_They all nodded. He put his hand in and the others did too, saying a soft chant and sticking there hands not very high in the air as to not draw attention to themselves._

_Wally was getting suspicious about them._

_After lunch…_

After lunch, he had math with Kuki and Abby. They all sat close together, because they were able to choose their seats at the beginning of the year and that was when they were all still 12.

Halfway through class, Abby and Kuki's watches started flashing. They covered them, looked at each other, and nodded. Abby leaned over towards Kuki and whispered, "Its okay girl, just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it." Kuki grimaced and pulled out a blue thermos from her back.

"You owe me a smoothie after for this." she whispered back.

"Hey, Abby's been doing this for the past four months, they owe me too. Plus, I think I'm becoming immune to it. Last time it took half the class and I was almost too late. Nigel yelled at me." she nodded. Kuki took a deep breath and held it; she opened the container and drank from it. She quickly closed the lid and put it away.

Her cheeks turned red, her face paled, and she started sweating. Then her breathing became labored and her face turned to a sickly green color. She finally, but quietly, threw up. **(I almost described what it looked like but that would be torture to you people and I love you guys so I don't wanna put you through that.)**

No one but Abby, Kuki, and Wally seemed to notice. Wally was shocked, Abby scrunched up her nose, and Kuki looked as if she was gonna throw up again. Abby raised her hand.

"Mrs. Scalise, **(I call her Mrs. Scaly!)** Kuki just threw up; can I take her to get cleaned up?"

"Yes, take all the time you need. You two are honor students; I think you'll understand this. Besides, we're going to go over it again tomorrow." everyone else groaned and Abby smiled.

"Thank you." she got up and helped Kuki, and they walked out the door.

The day past by too slow for Wally. What made him even more suspicious is that all four of his ex-teammates didn't come to English.

After school, Wally decided that he was going to go to Kuki's house to make sure she was OK. He passed by her house when walking home anyway, so why shouldn't he?

He rang the doorbell of her bright yellow house and waited. Mrs. Sanban opened the door and smiled a cheery smile when she saw Wally standing there.

"Well hello, Wally. What can I help you with today?"

"Hi Mrs. Sanban, is Kuki home?"

"Sorry, dear. She went out with Abby, Nigel, and that boy whose name sounds like a sandwich after school." he looked at her confused. "Why? Is something wrong?" she asked noticing his confused look.

"No, nothing wrong. It's just I haven't talked to her since yesterday and I wanted to give her one of her rainbow dork- monkeys that she left at my house back." she nodded.

"Well she should be back later. I'll have her stop by when she gets back, okay?" he nodded and smiled.

"Bye, Mrs. Sanban." she waved and closed the door. He walked to his house quietly and confused. He was a block away from his house when he saw his four friends on bikes in a diamond shape riding down the street quickly as if they were being chased by something. He looked behind them to see if they were and saw Hoagie's little brother, Tommy trying to catch up on his pink tricycle.

"C'mon guys! Wait up! C'mon Tommy-Mobile! Speed up! Please!" Wally snickered. He was still calling it the Tommy-Mobile. Wow. Even at the age of 11, he was a dork. Wally shook his head and continued to walk. He finally made it to his house and went upstairs. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking.

_How did Kuki disappear yesterday then suddenly reappear in school?_

_Why was she talking to Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel like they never forgot each other?_

_Why did Abby say she's been throwing up for them for four months? And who are them?_

_Why didn't they show up for English?_

And Wally just realized, but he didn't notice that Kuki wasn't wearing her signature over-sized green sweater and black leggings like usual. No, she wore a pink sweater, black jeans, and her converse. _Why? _Wally thought.

Oh Wally, you'll find out soon enough.


	4. Decommissioned Mysteriously

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts! You guys rock! I wrote this whole story in one night so it's pretty short. This isn't the last chapter, the next one is. I also forgot to put in a disclaimer in the previous chapters soooo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename:Kids Next Door, nor will I ever, even though I wish I did. (x4)**

_Previously on Key to My Heart…_

"_C'mon guys! Wait up! C'mon Tommy-Mobile! Speed up! Please!" Wally snickered. He was still calling it the Tommy-Mobile. Wow. Even at the age of 11, he was a dork. Wally shook his head and continued to walk. He finally made it to his house and went upstairs. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking._

_How did Kuki disappear yesterday then suddenly reappear in school?_

_Why was she talking to Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel like they never forgot each other?_

_Why did Abby say she's been throwing up for them for four months? And who are them?_

_Why didn't they show up for English?_

_And Wally just realized, but he didn't notice that Kuki wasn't wearing her signature over-sized green sweater and black leggings like usual. No, she wore a pink sweater, black jeans, and her converse. Why? Wally thought._

_Oh Wally, you will find out soon enough._

The next day at school, Wally shared his first class with Kuki and Hoagie. He still had questions, but decided to get on Kuki's good side - maybe she'd remember him - so she'd tell him, instead of just asking.

He walked in and saw Kuki sitting in her seat next to Hoagie, but Hoagie wasn't there. _Perfect._ Wally thought and made his way over to his seat in front of her.

"Hey Kuki." he smiled at her as she looked up from writing on a piece of paper. She smiled back.

"Hi Wally."

"I like your sweater. It's… different." she looked down at it in confusion.

"How?"

"You usually wear a really big green sweater."

"Ohh! Well I have a little sister and she got sick and kind of threw up on them. When I went to wash them, they shrunk. So I have to wear this now." She shrugged. "Well, for now anyway."

"That's too bad. You looked cute in your green sweater." Kuki giggled and blushed.

Then Hoagie walked up and sat down next to her singing,

_Wally and Kuki sitting a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love, then comes marriage..._

Suddenly, Hoagie's smile faltered.

_Then comes an abrupt, tragic miscarriage..._

_Then comes blame, then comes despair, 2 hearts damaged beyond repair_

By the end, he's talking as if he's scared with worry in his eyes. Kuki and Wally looked at each other blankly then back at Hoagie, who was still singing.

_Wally leaves Kuki and takes the tree_

He puts his head down with his eyes closed behind his goggles as he sings the last line.

_D-I-V-O-R-C-E._

There was silence for a moment. Kuki broke it.

"OOOKKAAAAY! Exactly how many-" their watches blinking cut her off. Hoagie groaned.

"Not now!"

"Well Mrs. Klinker hasn't come yet, let's go!"

"Or we could just use the window." Hoagie suggested, pointing to the window on Kuki's left. She just gave him a stern look, crossed her arms and stared. "What?" Staring. "Kuki?" Staring. "ALRIGHT! Let's go before she comes!" Kuki smiled in victory.

"Where you going?" Wally asked.

"We're late for a very important… thingamabob. **(OHEMGEE! THAT'S ACTUALLY A WORD!)**" Hoagie answered as they got up and rushed quietly out the door. Wally contemplated following but never had the time since the teacher came in the door in the back just as the door they went through closed.

_3 months later…_

The next three months went the same way as the first two days Kuki had been decommissioned: the four always somehow disappearing during school when their watches flashed, then reappearing after school.

It confused Wally to no end, he never got his answers.

However, he soon would. Last week was his 13th birthday and hopefully when he was decommissioned, he would learn the secrets of the ex-KND operatives. Also, for the past week, Kuki, Hoagie, Nigel, and Abby would look at him silently, and then go back to whispering, being even quieter then they had been for the past 3 months.

Wally sat in his room in the tree house. This would be the last time he would ever see it. He thought about packing, but he remembered that the others didn't pack; they just left their things in their rooms.

Wally had an hour left before his decommissioning, so he decided to take a stroll down memory lane… while he still had them anyway.

He went to Nigel's room and rolled his eyes, but smiled, as he remembered all the times he bossed them around. And that cheesy catch phrase he always used: "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

Next, he went to where Hoagie slept and chuckled as he remembered all the times he gloated that he was going to beat Hoagie in whatever video game they were playing, and lost. He was going to miss that.

After, he went to Abby's room. He's never seen her room before because she never allowed anyone but Kuki inside. He walked in and wasn't surprised to see her signature colors - red and blue - all over. Her walls were red, her carpet was blue, her sheets were red, her comforter was blue and her pillow was a combination of both. She had many magazines collecting dust on her cluttered desk (that she never used), and many posters of the boy bands she was obsessing over at the time (even though she didn't seem like the type to obsess over boy bands like a fan-girl). He smiled and shut the door.

Last, was the room he wanted to see the most, but didn't want to at the same time: Kuki's room. He walked in her door (which had neon green and neon pink stripes with her name written in perfect calligraphy in white) and was shocked to see that her room was nothing how he expected it to be. Last time he was in her room, it was all pink with those stupid Rainbow-Dorkies posters that she loved so much.

It was the complete opposite now. It was cleaner, and it wasn't pink. Her walls were in pattern stripes of a thick silver stripe, midnight blue that was a smaller stripe then the first, but still bigger small black on that came after the blue but before the silver. Her carpet was gray. He couldn't remember what color it was before - if it was another color - because her floor was always cluttered with rainbow monkeys. She had a desk in her room too, but it was organized by color with the entire rainbow monkey's she had on her floor. He noticed her favorite orange monkey was next to her second favorite green monkey.

_But I thought she took it with her?_

"_Please don't go, Kooks!" and hugged him tightly back._

_He finally released her and she went up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips. When she pulled back to look at him, she gave him a small, sad smile and turned towards the door. Walking slowly, clutching her favorite orange rainbow monkey tightly to her chest. When she made it to the door, she turned around and waved._

_She walked through the door and she was gone. He could no longer see her. She'll never remember him. _

He was even more confused now.

"Wallabee Beatles." the professional voice came out of the intercom. He didn't realize how long he had been standing there thinking until he heard it.

He walked out to where the door was located; he stood in front of it, took a deep breath, and walked in.


	5. The End

**LAST CHAPTER LOVES! :D**

_Previously on Key to My Heart…_

"_Wallabee Beatles." the professional voice came out of the intercom. He didn't realize how long he had been standing there thinking until he heard it._

_He walked out to where the door was located; he stood in front of it, took a deep breath, and walked in._

Wally was shocked at what he saw. He walked into a room that had many electronics everywhere. There were lights that flashed different colors, and glowing buttons and beeping sounds. There was also a person standing in front of a cupboard of KND weapons. He looked like Hoagie. One girl with a long braid sat with her feet up reading a magazine. Another girl lie on the floor talking in a baby voice to a hamster who tried repeating what she spoke in a very high pitched and squeaky voice.

_Abby and Kuki._ Wally thought. _But how?_

No one seemed to notice him but a bald guy with sunglasses, who walked up to him and smiled.

"Welcome to the Teens Next Door, Numbuh 4." Everyone looked in their direction as Nigel spoke. They all smiled but Kuki's was the brightest. She jumped and attacked Numbuh 4 with a big hug. He laughed slightly and hugged her back.

"So this is why you were all acting so serious and mysterious?" Wally asked as Kuki let go. The others gathered around them.

"Indeed." Nigel nodded. "We had to-" he was interrupted by Kuki laughing. They all looked at her.

"That rhymed!" she exclaimed. "'Serious and Mysterious'" she said in a deep voice. She laughed again and they all smiled.

"Well you haven't changed now have ya?" Wally asked her smiling at her childish ways.

She shook her head and smiled brightly. "NOPE!" she said popping the 'p'.

"Like I was saying," Nigel continued. "We had to keep this a secret from you or you really would have to been decommissioned."

"Why?" Wally asked confused.

"Because the Teens Next Door is an even more secret agency than the Kids Next Door. We help stop kids from turning evil and also stop adult tyranny at the same time." Hoagie explained proudly.

"So what we were doin' when we were still in the KND is exactly what we're doin' now?" Wally asked, Hoagie's shoulders slumped, and his smiled disappeared.

"Yes." his smile returned and he brightened up. "But! We get to use cooler weapons and drive cooler buses and spacecrafts!" he said excitedly.

"Wow." Was all Wally said.

"Well, as much fun as the reunion is, Abby's tired. And since Numbuh 4 knows now, we can go walk around the tree house freely and we're not stuck in here all day. Night!" She waved as she walked out the door.

"Me too, I'm bushed!" Hoagie yawned loudly. "Peace!" he made a peace sign as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight Kuki. Goodnight Wally." Nigel smiled as he walked out calmly, not waving or making peace signs with his fingers. He was gone and left Kuki and Wally in silence.

"I really missed being able to actually talk to you, Wally." Kuki smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Me too. I thought ya actually forgot."

"How could I forget?" She pulled out a chain from her shirt to reveal the silver key he gave her on her birthday. His smile grew.

"Ya still have it."

"'Course I do." it was silent for a few moments before Kuki seemed to remember something.

She ran over to the cupboard where Hoagie was standing when Wally walked in, she opened it and took out an orange watch. She handed it to him smiling.

"We all have one. Hence the reason Abby and I have been throwing up to get out of class." she rolled up the sleeve of her pink sweater to show him her green watch. "They tell us when we have a mission." He put his on.

"Cool." He said.

_Later…_

Kuki and Wally were sitting on one of the balconies watching the sunset. Wally took Kuki's hand. She smiled at him.

"I missed you, Kooks." He said quietly.

"I missed you, too, Wally." She smiled. They leaned closer and their lips touched.

When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads on the others.

"I hope you always remember, you have the key to my heart."

_The End._

**Cheesy ending, I know. But I NEED SLEEP! It's midnight and I am SO tired! I'm just proud I actually finished a story, even if it is short. I'm going to be posting a new KND fic, which includes Kuki, Wally, and a mysterious Aussie Ninja who shares a secret with Kuki. It's so secret they don't even know about it! DUN DUN DUUUUHHH! Anyways! I hope you liked it! Review, favorite, and subscribe (if that can be used on this website.) Sorry. I've been really dependant on You tube lately. **

**Bye Loves! ;]**


End file.
